forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Omin Dran
Non-Canon As the Acquisitions Inc. stuff is a non-canon home campaign for a different setting entirely, it is obviously not valid for the FRW, which should maintain focus on Toril. I feel this page should only cover only what appears in Death Masks, giving the character from the perspective of Toril. Anything else should be discussed in the Appendix Background to give context and explanation, and only what is necessary. So I'd like to propose removing some of the content on this page or else shifting it to the Background section. But first, what actually appears in Death Masks? Is this cameo just based on Chris Perkins's tweet? — BadCatMan (talk) 01:39, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :Omin appears as a Masked Lord in the novel. He is appears twice, as one of Laeral supporters.--Zero (talk) 03:27, September 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Is he named, and are his background and Acquisitions Inc. mentioned? — BadCatMan (talk) 03:32, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, he is named in Chapter 6 and Chapter 15. Is specifically mentioned that he is a Masked Lord. Acquisitions Inc. is not specifically mentioned, but some masked lord named Voskur wanted to hire "Omin's adventurers" as bodyguards in chapter 6.--Zero (talk) 03:44, September 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::Okay. I feel this should be just something like "Omin Dran was a Masked Lord of Waterdeep in the late 15th century... Masked Lord Voskur wanted to hire his adventurers for...", not mentioning Acquisitions Inc. and such. The rest can be explained in the Background. — BadCatMan (talk) 06:04, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :::::Late to the party, but I agree with that. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 11:02, January 17, 2018 (UTC) :::::Out of interest, is information supplied by DnD beyond seen as canon in any way? only there was an article on waterdeep on the site, and it gave Omin Dran's full name, as well as Aquisitions Inc being the name of the company. just a pointer. apologys for not having the sigils around my username, but my keyboard doen't seem to have them. Jacktoland. 12:12, June 07, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I don't know what D&D Beyond is, but I found the site. Nothing's ever defined as canon, but by our Canon policy, I doubt we should consider it. As I see it, it's post by a freelancer (James Haeck) on a licensed software's website, so it falls way off the list, and he's just summarizing what's known. James Haeck is an author of Waterdeep: Dragon Heist, but only what he says in that should be considered canon. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:39, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Belatedly, before more cruft is added, I've stripped the article back to only the canon lore. Acquisitions Inc. has its own wiki, the Acquisitions Incorporated Wiki, so we don't have to cover it here. However, so no-one feels too hard done by, the original article is stored below. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:34, June 6, 2018 (UTC) =Existing Article= | gender = | race = Half-elf | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity =Tymora | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents =Prophetess | spouses = | siblings =Auspicia, Portentia | children = | familyrefs = | alignment4e = | class4e = Cleric | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = Cleric (War Domain) | refs5e = |language = Common, Elven}}Ominifis Hereward Dran, better known as Omin Dran, by his friends was a cleric of the goddess Tymora. He is the Founder and CEO of Acquisitions Incorporated. And after being transported into Faerûn in the latter years of the 15th century DR., He would become a Masked Lord of Waterdeep. Relationships Little was known of his two sisters, Portentia and Auspicia. His Mother Prophetess owns a tavern in the town of Red-Larch known as the "Dran and Courtier", which Omin loans as a base for the C-Team. Portentia was later rescued from the Wandering Crypt, a living dungeon, by the C-Team. She currently resides in Red-Larch with Prophetess at the "Dran and Courtier". Omin Dran is the biological child of 2 mothers, the means of how this was possible is never specified Omin Dran has been described by Diath Woodrow as "the worst kept secret of Waterdeep." History Omin was born to Prophetess Dran in an inn somewhere in another world. Years later, he founded Acquisitions Incorporated for some secret purpose. Arriving in Faerûn Being thrown through the multiverse, by his party member's dimensional traveling mansion, him as well as his employees Jim Darkmagic and Binwin Bronzebottom crash landed outside of the City of Waterdeep in the Forgotten Realms. Ark of the Mad Mage Shortly after arriving in the city he began to look wealth that would allow for Acquisitions Incorporated to climb back to the top as since they had moved worlds, they lost all their capital. Their quest for wealth lead them to a rogue named Viari, who had a map of Undermountain. Omin hired Viari as an Intern and they began their quest. Moments later he was run over by a stage coach. Being hurt quite badly, Omin realized that he could not use any of his divine magic to heal himself, finding out that his old patron, the goddess Avandra, had no presence in the world of Faerûn. He then received a blessing from the goddess Tymora, leading him to go to her temple and convert to being a Cleric of her, and then regain his divine spells. After exploring through the Undermountain the four ran into a genie's harem, and noticed that one of the women was tied up in chains. Jim Darkmagic freed her and was about to kiss her when the woman transformed into her true form, a succubus and gutted Jim with her claws, killing him instantaneously. The succubus then did a charm spell on Viari and used him to attack Omin with his rapier. The succubus then turned to attack the brainwashed Viari killing him also. Omin received a lot of damage and was close to death, but with the help of Binwin Bronzebottom they were able to send the Fiend back to the Abyss. Saddened over the loss of his friends it was at that moment that Tymora raised Viari back to life. And somehow Viari was able to sing a magic song that resurrected Jim Darkmagic. As a team they found a way out of the Undermountain maze. Upon reaching the exit the four stumbled upon a gigantic sized stone statue in the likeness of the Mad Mage Halaster, the designer of the Undermountain, who died nearly a century ago. Climbing inside the statue they engage in a battle with Halaster, who had somehow imbued the enchanted statue with a peace of his consciousness. As a team they defeated the spirit of Halaster and took control of the Statue by climbing inside it, finding controls within. Traveling back to Waterdeep they were met by a Tarrasque who had been sleeping for centuries under the City of the Dead. Bursting out from the ground and engaging the Halaster mech. The giant stone Halaster defeated the beast with a single kick. Masked Lord of Waterdeep Omin, Jim, Bindwin, and Viari were all celebrated as heroes for defeating the Tarrasque and saving the city from destruction. It was decided that Acquisitions Incorporated would settle in Waterdeep and the rebuilding of their business would start from there. Shortly thereafter Omin was awarded with the Title of Masked Lord of Waterdeep, and invited to participate in the city secret council meetings. Wearing a mask and dark clothes, as well as using a magic staff that altered his voice, his identity was kept a secret from even the other masked lords. Some time after becoming a Masked Lord, Omin attended a council meeting that was quite crowded with seventeen other Lords present, unusual as there were usually only five to six regular members. Among the things discussed were repairing the damages done to the city's graveyard by the reawakened Tarrasque, the project to dismantle the Enchanted Statue, and the announcement that a noble's house had been sacked by men in all black, finally a unanimous vote was carried out to denounce and replace Dagult Neverember as the Open Lord of Waterdeep for his neglecting of his city and instead focus on the rebuilding and annexing of Neverwinter in his propaganda based movement called New Neverwinter. Before leaving the council room he was warned by a female masked lord to watch his back. Death Masks In 1491 DR during the Death Masks assassination Omin felt safe enough after the deaths of other Lords that he did not seek to hire body guards like his fellow lord, Landarmyn Voskur. Omin was one of the few Masked Lords who not only survived the assassinations but also kept his true identity hidden. Appendix References